The Fliany Family goes to Hershey Park
The Kiddie Rides Nicole: "One day, the Fliany Family went to Hershey Park in Pennsylvania; they were also staying at the Official resort of Hersheypark for the weekend. Also, Juliette's eldest sister Hilary lived in Hershey, Pennsylvania." see Lianne and Rita riding in their side-by-side double stroller Martin: "So, what shall we do first? There is the Reese's Cupfusion, Hershey's Chocolate-town, monorail, mini scrambler, shoreline spray-ground, sandcastle cove...granny bugs...the carousel, Laff Trak, Comet, Wildcat, bayside pier, Cocoa Cruiser, Sidewinder, sooperdooperLooper, Wild Mouse, Helicopters, Tiny Tracks, Traffic Jam, Dinosaur-go-round, Convoy, Hershey Triple Tower, tea cups, Dizzy Drums, Frog Hopper, Livery Stables, Pony Parade, East Coast Fireworks, Intercoast Waterway, The Shore, the Ferris wheel, Red Baron, Ladybug, Mini-Himslaya, Space Age, Swing Thing...oh yes, there are games, shopping and dining, too. Juliette, have you got the camera ready?" see various mascots in the park, including Hershey's Bar, Hershey's Kiss, Ice Breaker, Jolly Rancher, Milk Dud, Kit Kat, Reese, Rolo, York Peppermint Pattie, and Twizzler Blake: "SkyRush, BOO-YAH!" Lianne and Rita: "That balloon thingy!" Tyson: "Great Bear for me, baby! YEAH!" Martin: "If you want to go on those rides, you must be on your best behavior and obey the park rules. Remember, we must all stay together and don't run off." Nicole: "The trouble started when Blake dashed off towards SkyRush." Blake: "SKYRUSH! COME TO PAPA!" (runs off) Rita: Mommy, Blake is running off to Skyrush! Juliette: "Excuse me, BLAKE! GET OVER HERE OTHERWISE YOU WON'T BE GOING ON SKYRUSH!" Martin: "We're supposed to stick together as a family." Blake: "I WANT TO GO ON THE SKYRUSH!!!!!!" Juliette: I understand you're just excited, but please calm down! You cannot run off because it is dangerous and you could trip, fall down and get hurt, or accidentally run into people. We just don't want you to get lost. Hershey Park has rules for a reason, for safety's sake. Do you even know where Skyrush is? Blake: Of course, I do. It's in The Hollow region. girls go on the balloon ride with their mother Rita: "Why can't they go on the Skyrush?" Martin: "I'm afraid Tyson and Blake chose to misbehave, so we'll go on the rides that you and Lianne want to go on." Lianne: "Let's go on the Bizzy Bees next!" Blake: "That's for babies!" Lunchtime Lianne and Rita's Naptime Family Rides Shopping keeps a close eye on Blake and Tyson More Rides Hershey Park Aftermath (We see the sun going down) and Lianne are exhausted from a busy day at Hershey Park Rita: Mommy, (yawns) I'm tired... Lianne: Me too, Daddy...(yawns) Can we go now? family returns to the Official Resort of Hersheypark where they are staying for the weekend, along with Aunt Hilary, Uncle Wally and their kids arrival at the resort, Juliette and her sister chat for a bit. Martin carries the sleeping twins upstairs to their resort room and the boys follow while Uncle Wally and his kids come upstairs.Category:Transcripts Category:Special Occasion Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts